Tomb Raider 2013
by Mland22
Summary: "A famous explorer once said 'the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are' I finally set out to make my mark, to find adventure, but instead… adventure found me. In our darkest moments, when life flashes before us. We find something... Something that keeps up going… Something that pushes us…" Lara's trip to discover Yamatai turns into a struggle for survival.


_**"A famous explorer once said 'the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are' I finally set out to make my mark, to find adventure, but instead… adventure found me" **_

Lara Croft sat on her bed on the ship, The Endurance. It was her 22nd day and currently midnight. The ship was currently in the Dragons Triangle. An area sort of like the Bermuda Triangle but located near Asia and said to hold the strength of a dragon. Lara was currently playing the songs on her IPod, Adele was singing as if she actually had her heart broken just two seconds ago. Suddenly the ship lurched to one side. Lara screamed as she was flung off her bed and crashed into the metallic floor of her room. Struggling to pull herself off the floor, she headed towards her open bedroom door, red warning lights flashing like crazy. As soon as she pull herself through the door, a ginormous tunnel of water smashed into Lara, pulling her down the corridor.

Flapping her hands wildly, Lara's hand brushed a ladder beam. With surprising strength, Lara grabbed the bar and pulled herself towards it against the vast flowing water tugging at her lower body. Lara's head breaks the water and she starts gasping for breath. Lara looks up only to find the window locked.

_**"In our darkest moments, when life flashes before us. We find something…"**_

As the water starts to fill up to her neck, Lara desperately starts hitting the glass desperately with her fists. As the water starts to cover Lara's face her strength begins to fail her. Filled with exhaustion, Lara lets go of the ladder and become submerged in the cold seawater.

_**"Something that keeps up going…"**_

Suddenly the glass shatters and a man's arm grabs Lara's and pulls her through the window. As soon as Lara's head breaks the surface of the water once again she starts gasping for air. Each intake of breath infused Lara with the strength she lost. She looks up to see her mentor Roth on another piece of ship with about a 7-meter gap between them.

_**"Something that pushes us…"**_

Pulling herself to her feet, Lara surges towards Roth with a surge of newfound strength and agility. She pushes of the edge of the platform, rotating her arms to increase momentum. About halfway around the mid-air jump, Lara thinks, "I'm not going to make it, what was I thinking?" and starts to fall short of the gap. Suddenly Roth's hand clamps around Lara. Stopping her from falling into the torrent of water, swirling just below Lara. Suddenly Roth grip starts to weaken. "Lara!" Roth cries as she starts to lose her grip. Suddenly a flash of lightning crackles past them and Roth starts to panic "Roth" Lara screams as she starts slipping. Suddenly a lurch from the ship knocks Lara out of Roth's hands. "NOOO!" screams Roth as Lara plunges into the briny depths below the ship.

Lara starts getting thrown around by the ocean, upside down, sideways and somersaulting underwater. Desperately Lara swims for the surface struggling for air. She makes it in time just to grab another breath of fresh air before being pulled underwater by the undercurrents caused by the ship. Lara again attempts to beat the current and success. Again on top of the sea, Lara sees an island close by. Lara starts doing a 5 star breaststroke and paddles away from the wreckage. Arriving at the island Lara, Lara attempts to stand up yet only get to her knees shakily. Looking up on a nearby cliff she sees Dr. Witman, Reyes and the rest of the crew. Feebly she calls out "Hello? Reyes! Jonah! I'm here!" but only for her voice to be carried away by the wind, rain and lightning of the storm that rages around her. Struggling to her feet she looks up at the cliff and considers calling again. When suddenly a fist slam's into the side of Lara's face. She crumbles to the sand and looses consciousness.

Note: I own no rights to the game 'Tomb Raider 2013'. I plan to do the wholes series but require help from the readers. Should I continue 3rd Person or try 1st Person (For people who don't understand, Shall I be god who sees everything or write as if I'm Lara?)


End file.
